


I found love, sexting on Omegle

by xyma



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith and Shiro are university students, Keith is 21, Keith knows it's Shiro but not vice versa, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Online Relationship, Sexting, Shiro is 23, Using Omegle and Kik, sending nudes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 08:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15287922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyma/pseuds/xyma
Summary: After a horrible day and half a bottle of vodka, Keith finds himself in the #sexting tag of Omegle as if it was still 2012. He comes in for a quick jack before passing out until the stranger on the other side happens to be the hottest fucking hunk in his university, Takashi Shirogane.You know it gets worse when it isn't just a one-time thing.





	I found love, sexting on Omegle

**Author's Note:**

> is this based off a real life experience you ask?
> 
>  
> 
> HAH  
> a little.

It may be the year 2018, but there’s nothing that could compel you to do the weirdest things more than a good bottle of vodka and a long night of having to stand in the same room as your horrible douche of an ex for your friend’s 18th birthday party.  

Keith could vouch for that, cradling a half-finished bottle to his chest while scrolling through the _#sex_ tag of Tumblr. He laughs at the ugly looking dicks by himself in the dark of his condominium unit, wheezing and coughing.

“My dick’s prettier than that.” Keith snickers, enlarging the picture and laughing even harder, almost tipping the vodka bottle onto his own lap. Scrolling down further, he finds a post on sexting.

On Omegle, by the look of the screenshot interface. Reading it, he's suddenly intrigued. _People get off on this?_  

Well, Omegle may have well been popular back in the year 2012 or something, but it doesn’t mean no one’s using it.  

_Except to get Kik accounts just to sext again after._ Keith purses his lips, remembering his Kik, which was left relatively unused back in the day. Sexting, huh. Not like he has anyone to police what he does with his single life, nor anyone to spend the nights doing anything with. Besides, they won’t know who he is. It’s not a bad idea.

 

Pulling up a new tab, the university student quickly fills up the bar.

 

“Omegle.com”

 

“Tags: #sexting #gay #dirty talk”

 

**Enter.** With a satisfying finger smash on the button. 

 

He waits for the site to connect him to someone. Reaching behind him, he pulls off one of his neglected bag of chips from his bed, shoving a hand inside to eat some Doritos.

 

A captcha pops up, asking him to select pictures of cars. Keith groans and uses his one available hand. The alcohol is beginning to settle in, and he has no time dealing with this matchy-matchy Are you Human? Bullshit.

 

The page finishes loading, and before Keith manages to type in “Asl?” like the old days, a message comes up.

 

“M 23”

 

He blinks. Well, they could be lying, chances are, considering that everything he’s going to be doing and saying is going to be one anyway.

 

> **“M 19”**

 

Lie, he’s 21.

 

“From?”

 

> **“Texas.”**

Well, he technically is, somewhere up his family tree, but he’s studying in New York.

 

“Cool, I’m from New York. Name?”

 

A beat passes. New York. Interesting, but still could be a lie. And his name? As if he’s giving his real one. He thinks, looking around and spotting his shelf sporting his manga collection. A stare down between him and the character on the cover gives him the idea.

 

> **“Akira.”**

 

“Japanese?”

  

> **“Yup.”**

 

He’s getting impatient, wondering when the actual sexting is going to start. Screw the formalities. He starts typing a _“You know, I’m feeling horny right now hbu”_ when the stranger beats him to the send.

 

“Me too, name’s Shiro.”

 

His finger halts right above the Enter button of his keyboard, his entire body freezing up and eyes widening to big saucers at the name. Suddenly he’s gone sober and he curses wasting a good bottle of vodka.

 

  1. Male. New York. Japanese. Shiro.



 

**_SHIRO?_ **

 

As in Shiro from his university, football quarterback, models for sports magazines and scouted by the big leagues on his first year Takashi Shirogane? He shakes his head in disbelief. This could just be a poser. He wouldn’t be surprised, but boy does that thought make him angry. He’ll figure and sort that out later. The possibility doesn’t seem too little, he thinks. But Shiro can’t be stupid enough to not lie about any of his asl on Omegle of all places. He isn’t exactly unknown.

 

Or maybe he _is_ that stupid? God knows. 

 

In the pause of his lifetime, the stranger - _‘Shiro’_ \- forwards another message.

 

“So, what are you wearing right now?”

 

**_Fuck._ **

 

He shouldn’t be doing this. He knows this guy, he sees this guy around campus. _But… he’d never know it’s him,_  his alcohol doused brain helpfully supplies. He never has to know.

 

Much easier to jack off thinking it’s Shiro. Keith you’re a fucking genius.

 

Looking down at what he’s wearing - which just happens to be the lack of, actually - he types out his response.

  

> **“Just my boxers. ;( Wbu?”**

 

Keith takes a long swig out of his vodka bottle while hitting send. If he’s going to do this all the way with Takashi Shirogane, being sober is not an option.

 

“Nothing. Are you horny?”

 

_Nothing?!_ He draws in a long inhale, trying not to think too much about the Dorito body sculpted by the Gods that everyone on campus has seen at least once. The curves, the dip of his hip bones, and _his jawline_ , Jesus fuck. 

> **“Yeah, had a rough day ;( saw my ex, I’m hoping to forget him”**

 

The barrier between his might as well be one remaining brain cell and his fingers? Crumbled down like a gingerbread house.

 

“I can help you with that. Could help you forget.”

 

Keith pauses, feeling a heat slowly curling around his lower region. There’s something kinky in the way ‘Shiro’ types in perfect syntax. Like he’s being commanding, and god he finds that sexy. Deliberate or not, a kink is a kink and Keith is all arms and knees in for that. Remembering the sound of Shirogane's "leader" voice over the game feed that the administration allows their teachers to show during free period - or when it becomes one because of an Altea Football Team game ongoing - it helps the imagination, sending a shiver down his spine at the thought of being barked at by that rough, breathless voice. 

  

> **“Yeah?? How are you gonna do that?”**

 

“Making you cum so hard you won’t remember.”

 

He imagines the actual Shiro with him, whispering it into his ear, his breath tickling the shell of it while his large, calloused hand travels down from his chest to his belly, the pressure increasing and causing his blood to rush. Keith closes his eyes, running his own hand over his skin, imagining it, and he feels the heat worsening, his cock growing harder and thicker against his boxers by the second. Letting out a shivering breath as his fingers run over his nipple, his eyes flutter back open and he finds himself too drunk and horny to catch his succeeding fuck up.

  

> **“If you can i’ll give you a reward”**

 

“A reward, huh.”

  

> **“My Kik ;(“**

 

“So I have to work for it, huh.”

 

“I don’t mind a challenge.”

 


End file.
